In recent years, various types of fuel cells in which electrical power can be obtained using fuel gas (hydrogen-containing gas) and oxygen-containing gas (air) have been proposed as next-generation energy sources. Furthermore, various types of fuel cell modules in which a plurality of fuel cells are connected to form a cell stack device which is then housed in a housing as well as various types of fuel cell devices in which such a fuel cell module is housed in an outer casing have also been proposed.
For example, a fuel cell module including four cell stack devices housed within a housing has been proposed as a conventional fuel cell module (see Patent Document 1).